Go To Sleep
by girlpod50000
Summary: This is a Jeff the killer song, I wasn't sure what to put it under because they don't have a creepy pasta category. It is sort of a twisted romance.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Go. To. Sleep!/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sweet dreamsspanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" . Sleep./spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You'll never be without me/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"On the endless journey you're about to partake/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'll join you when you wake/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But for now my dear just /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" .Sleep /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Let the little demons take you awayspanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sing you to sleep and make you stay/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The land of dreams is where you will rest/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Theres nothing there but the best/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Though you might not want to wake /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The time will come for the sweet spell to break/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But for now my dear just /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" .Sleep/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Let the darkness fade from your eyesspanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You will only dream the sweetest of dreams/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As you lay your head down in sweet serenity /span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"So .Sleep span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'll just watch you bleedspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The light will leave your eyes my dearspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"So you have nothing to fearspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As I lean down and whisper in your ear my dearspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Your eyes wide and the pain beginning to searspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You take your last breaths I'll lean inspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The never ending smile widening on my facespan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Though I will never leave you span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The last thing you will see in this world span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Will be the reflection of whats inside of youspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My burnt eyes and scarred face stare into your soulspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finally to your displeasure I end it allspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Three words you hear as it all goes dark and you make your escapespan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Into the great beyond or whatever shall await span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Go. To. Sleep I say span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-72f5f17c-cff6-013f-709a-3c4c7c0c318b"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Amaranth; color: #141823; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"For this time you will not awake. span/span/p 


End file.
